


Talk Dirty To Me

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on a stakeout, and bored. John starts talking dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

John and Fin had drawn the short straw for the stakeout and were stuck on the graveyard shift. The suspect had gone up two hours ago with a woman and hadn’t come back down.

“I think we’re stuck here for the night,” John offered.

“Honestly, as long as you _stop talking_ about the Kennedy assassination, it might even be tolerable,” Fin grumbled. He loved John to death, but definitely did not like his penchant for conspiracy theories. John had just read a new book on the assassination, too, and had been eager to share all the details with Fin.

“Your problem, Fin, is that you can’t see the truth.”

Fin didn’t answer. They sat in silence for some minutes, staring up at the apartment. The lights went out, and Fin sighed. 

“We probably are stuck here for the night,” he admitted.

“Wish we were stuck at home,” John said softly. “You, and me, in our bed. Freshly showered. I love the smell of your soap, the way it clings to you after your bath. I love burying my face in your neck after you shower, smelling you and the soap, the way they mingle…”

“John, what the _fuck_ are you doing?”

“We aren’t going anywhere. Just a little dirty talk.”

Fin shifted uncomfortably.

“I’d bite your neck, taste the soap and you, suck hard to mark you because you’re mine.”

Fin moaned softly. 

“While I do that, I’m thinking of how I want you, because I do. I want you badly, Fin, but how? A little mutual oral gratification?”

Fin was hardening fast, especially thinking of John’s blowjobs, which were exquisite.

“Do I want you to fuck me, or do I want to fuck you? I’m thinking of all this while I’m sucking on your neck. I’m squeezing your ass, too, because it’s there and made for squeezing. I’m pressed right up against you, and I’m hard, Fin. Are you?”

“Oh fuck, John, you know I am.”

Fin was clenching his hands against his sides, determined to keep from masturbating in the car on a damn _stakeout_ , they were supposed to be paying attention to a suspect, not getting off.

He glanced over at John, whose eyes were fixed on the front door. Well, at least one of them was paying attention. 

“I want to fuck you tonight, I think, sink into your ass. I lead you to our bed, kissing you the whole way. We probably bump into furniture but it’s okay, we barely notice.”

Fin was barely noticing anything but John’s voice. He looked again; John was definitely paying attention. He undid his pants and pulled out his cock. John smiled slightly.

“I push you down onto the bed and pull off your towel. You didn’t put anything else on, knowing I was going to fuck you hard. I strip quickly and grab the lube from the bedside table. You spread your legs and pull me down for a kiss like you always do when I stretch you open.”

Fin’s hand was stroking his cock. He was moaning softly. He was close to coming but he wanted to see how John’s story ended. 

“I’ve got two fingers in you, about to add a third. You’ll be ready for me in a minute. You’re swearing for me already. I love it when you do that. I’ve slipped in the third and have stretched you. You’re begging me now for my cock, and I’m about to give it to you, just need to get myself slick and ready, too. It’s gonna be fast, Fin, it’s late and that smell of soap and you always drives me wild. I can’t wait, can you?”

“Oh hell no,” Fin panted. “Please, John.”

“I’m sliding in. Not even going to wait, just start thrusting, but you don’t mind, do you, you’re clutching at me and panting and swearing and begging. You always beg right before you come, but even though it’s fast I’m not quite ready so I don’t stroke you yet, even though you’re asking for it. I’ve got a rhythm going, and after a bit, I wrap my hand around you and stroke.”

Fin’s hand was flying on his cock. _“John please John let me come please,”_ he whined.

“And I say, ‘Fin, now, come for me, now,’ and you do,” and Fin did, “and I come with you, Fin, you drag me into orgasm with you. I slump against you, licking your neck again. The rest is boring, cleaning up and going to bed, but we’ve had fun. What we could be doing, if we weren’t stuck here, with a perp determined to sleep through the night.”


End file.
